


Unexpected Guests

by SilverWolf3313



Series: The Blind Leading the Blind [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Is that really a surprise TBH?), (Peter isn't adopted quite yet), Blind Peter Parker, Family, Fluff, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt is Peter's guardian, Mentions of Star Wars movies, Protective Matt Murdock, Some scares, Stick is a dick, Stick is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf3313/pseuds/SilverWolf3313
Summary: “What do you want?” Matt questioned, pointedly ignoring Stick's comment.“Just to check in, see how the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was doing.” The emphasis placed on Matt’s moniker made Peter’s flayed nerves dissolve even more.Matt growled, “And scaring a teenager is how you ‘check in’?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Blind Leading the Blind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328642
Comments: 12
Kudos: 374





	Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, everyone! This is a story I've toyed with for a while. I wanted to have this out a long time ago, but this semester absolutely sucked my writing drive right out of me (as taking three research classes simultaneously was a bad idea, but I made it through). Now that I'm on vacation, writing is once again fun for me! I hope y'all enjoy this, and I will hopefully have more for you soon!  
> On with the chapter!

Everything had been going so well. First, Ned had invited Peter over to build the LEGO Death Star sometime over the weekend. Then, Peter aced his Spanish test (all thanks to the combined efforts of Claire and Matt), and it was finally nice enough outside that he could walk home from school. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time that is was possible, with Matt giving him cab money to catch a ride during the snowy winter. 

And to top it all off, Matt was supposed to get out of work early. He had promised Peter that he would watch _Star Wars_ for the first time. Plus, Foggy was going to stop by to watch the movies with the two of them.

* * *

 _“How have you_ never _seen Star Wars!?” Peter cried incredulously._

_Matt had raised an eyebrow, his coffee mug pausing halfway to his mouth. “I was never really interested. And the cinematography wasn’t too striking for me.”_

_A groan echoed through the living room. “You know what I mean. They’re the best sci-fi movies ever made!”_

_Matt dryly smirked. “I guess you’ll have to show them to me.”_

_His smirk grew bigger as the teen groaned again, loudly._

* * *

Peter smiled to himself at the memory, withdrawing his keys from his pocket. “Hi, Mrs. Hampton.”

“Hiya, Pete,” the woman greeted from the front desk. Metal jingling in his hands, he steadily plodded up the stairs. The soft carpet muffled his steps as he headed down the hallway. Feeling the familiar old paint beneath his fingers, Peter guided the key into the lock. 

The door creaked open. Quickly entering the apartment and shutting the door behind him, Peter locked the door and took his shoes off. There was a chafing of cloth coming from the living room. _Wow. Matt’s home earlier than I thought._

“Hey, Matt, I’m--”

Peter’s heart stopped, hackles instantly raising. Matt’s signature cologne was missing, replaced by a strange. . .nothing. The heartbeat was different too, slower than Matt’s. 

“Who are you?” Peter’s muscles tensed, taut as a bowstring.

“I should be asking you the same thing, pipsqueak.” The gravelly voice replaced soft tones with hard edges, warmth leaked away by ice. He didn’t move, the unease growing in Peter’s chest. 

“Why are you in my apartment?” His hand slowly reached into his pocket, fingers closing around his phone. The man scoffed, unamused.

“Oh, but it’s not _your_ apartment, is it? Ah ah ah,” the voice scolded as Peter withdrew his phone. “There’s no need to call anybody. He’s already on his way.”

Peter’s stomach became a glacier. “I’m calling the police.”

“You make another move and your hands will be the first things I break.” The venom oozing from those words froze Peter to the floor. No one in his life had ever spoken to him so maliciously. Even when Matt was furious (and never at him), he hadn’t spoken to Peter with the intention of hurting his charge. It terrified the shit out of him. 

Wordlessly, the teen slipped his phone back into his pocket. “What do you want?” He tried to bring his trembling voice under control. 

The man sighed, his pants rustling as he got more comfortable. “Not to deal with a snot-nosed brat like you. Now sit.”

A tiny part of Peter flared at being insulted but was quickly snuffed out by fear. A loud snap had Peter jerking in surprise. “Are you deaf as well as blind? Sit your ass down.” Like a frightened mouse, Peter scurried over to the couch. “Good. Now shut up. I don’t need to hear any whining.”

His cane’s grip was slick was sweat as Peter remained motionless on the couch. The man sniffed, huffing in irritation. But he didn’t say another word.

Peter didn’t know how long he sat there, heart beating so loudly he thought it was going to leap out of his body. All the while, his mind was whirling. What did this man want? Who was he? What did he mean by “he’s on his way?” Is he going to kill me? Is he going to kill Matt? Peter’s heart skipped. He couldn’t have someone else die for him. The wet sensation of tears filling his eyes forced him to blink, water running down his cheeks. Everyone he cared about died. First his parents, then Ben, then...May. He should have known it was only a matter of time before Matt was next.

An exasperated noise came from the man’s direction. “Quit being a little bitch.”

Peter sniffed, wincing as the damp click of his eyes filled his ears. The man opened his mouth to say something else, but he swallowed deeply, the words sliding back into his throat. A few seconds later, the pounding of purposeful footsteps came from outside the hallway. The click of a lock accompanied a loud _bang!_ of forceful entry into the apartment.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here!?” Matt snarled, barging into the room. The already cold room dropped a few more degrees. Long gone were the barriers Matt erected to keep his anger hidden. The devil was coming out to play. And yet Peter couldn’t help the flash of happiness at Matt’s arrival. The still-open door began to close slowly, the old hinges forcing it to close. 

Unlike other criminals who lost control of their bodily functions at the mere mention of the terrifying Daredevil, the mystery man merely yawned, unfazed. 

“Come on, Matty. Is that any way to greet an old friend?” The mocking undertone hindered the pleasantness the man was projecting. The lawyer ground his teeth, stepping towards the couch. Planting himself in front of Peter, back to his charge, he glared at the old man. 

Peter found himself leaning towards his guardian, hands gripping the couch cushions tightly between his fingers. Matt, sensing Peter’s unease, shifted on his heel slightly, closing the distance between himself and Peter. Another surge of warmth flooded through Peter, easing his racing heart slightly. 

“What do you want?” Matt questioned, pointedly ignoring the man’s comment.

“Just to check in on my former pupil. I wanted to see how the _Devil_ of Hell’s Kitchen was doing.” The emphasis placed on Matt’s moniker made Peter’s flayed nerves dissolve even more. 

Matt growled, “And scaring a teenager is how you ‘check in’?”

The old man snorted. “It’s not my fault the kid’s a little pushover. He needs a backbone, not to be coddled.”

Peter’s breath hitched a bit at that. It wasn’t his fault that he was scared shitless. How the hell was he supposed to know that a random old dude who apparently had similar abilities to Matt was gonna show up in his apartment and threaten him? He thought he at least was reacting normally in this certain situation.

Rage radiated off Peter’s guardian in waves. “Get. Out.”

The blind man didn’t move, merely crossing one ankle over the other. “Stick,” Matt bit out, bones creaking as he clenched his fists. For a moment, the air grew thick with unbroken tension, its pressure sinking into Peter’s chest, head, shoulders. Peter shuddered minutely, fingers bloodless as he gripped his cane. 

Stick sighed heavily, breaking first. “All right, Matty. I know when I’m not wanted.” He rose silently, cane held loosely in his grip. Stepping by Matt, a few feet away from the man, he paused, turning his sightless eyes towards the lawyer’s face. “I’m in town for a couple of days. If you want to talk, you know how to find me.” The weight of his gaze turned to Peter, who instinctively began to curl into himself. Matt, sensing his ward’s discomfort, stepped closer to the old man, blocking Peter from Stick’s view. 

Stick smirked at the display. “Nice to meet you, kid.” The words were falsely sweet, sticking like molasses around Peter’s ears. 

The teen, never one to be impolite, thanks to the efforts of his late aunt, stuttered out a broken “You--you too.” The old man let out a dry laugh. Without another word, he walked to the door, turned the knob, and stalked out of the apartment. For a few moments, neither Matt nor Peter breathed, bodies taut with uncertainty. Matt was the first to ease slightly, stepping away from the couch. The heavy finality of the deadbolt sliding into place was music to the teen’s ears, unspooling the fear that had coiled in his chest and limbs. 

In the span of a blink, Matt reappeared beside Peter on the couch, sunglasses resting on the scarred coffee table. Peter turned his own face towards his guardian, tears welling in his sightless eyes. “Did he hurt you?” Matt’s gravelly tone asked, barely restrained anger lingering in the words. (Peter could hear something else tinging his voice but was unable to put a finger on what it was exactly.) The teen lightly shook his head, a few sniffles sneaking out of his control.

Gingerly, Matt placed his hand on Peter’s, easing the cushion from beneath the teen’s fingers. “So, that--that was Stick?”

Matt’s teeth clenched slightly. “Yeah, that was him.”

Peter hummed in acknowledgment. “He’s a lot different in person.” Matt also hummed in agreement. 

“He hasn’t changed much since I was a kid.” 

Peter felt a twinge of sadness at Matt’s words. From what his guardian had told him, Stick was both a positive and negative force in the young lawyer’s life, helping the recently blinded and super-powered boy navigate the overwhelming world. Yet, despite everything he did for Matt, the old man dropped the boy in the dirt and walked out of his life without a second thought. A flare of protective anger filled Peter at Stick’s treatment of Matt and how unsettled he had made the lawyer. “What an asshole,” he stated, the words carrying the emotion that nestled in the teen’s chest. 

Matt turned his head towards Peter, his eyes settling somewhere near Peter’s nose. A few seconds of silence filled the apartment before chuckles began to emanate from the lawyer. “Yeah. Yeah, he _is_ an asshole,” laughed Matt, his voice a smidge lighter. Peter felt a smirk cross his own lips. Slinging an arm over the teen’s shoulders, Matt pulled him close, resting a hand on Peter’s arm. “Glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” came Peter’s soft reply, Matt’s hand squeezing his shoulder gently. A comfortable silence filled the small apartment as the two sat together, happy in each other’s company, both safe and content with the knowledge that they had each other’s backs. 

They remained on the couch until Matt’s phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket, signaling Foggy’s approach, the promise of movies and pizza pushing the encounter from their minds for a few blissful hours. And when Matt leaned on Peter’s doorframe later that night, full of pizza and a newly minted _Star Wars_ fan, listened to the teen sleep peacefully, ignoring the Devil’s call for just one night, a bit of the darkness and fear that had settled on his shoulders eased, allowing him to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left a kudos, comment, or even just read this story! It really makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading what I'm putting out in the big, scary internet!  
> Please feel free to send me your stories (I'm always looking for new ones to read)! Have a happy New Year! Until next time!


End file.
